


Fwap'a Durp

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs' pet Fwap'a Durp finds a friend to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fwap'a Durp

“Fwap'a Durp, where are you? I've brought you some tasty fruit! Oranges and apples and other nice things! Fwap'a Durp?” Vechs called out as he looked around his base. His normally omnipresent companion was no where to be seen. Frowning, he placed the heavy bag filled with fruit onto the kitchen counter, and went to find his friend.

Following the sounds of faint squeaking, he found himself on his hands and knees next to the bed. Ducking his head down, he sighed as he found his dear bat.

While finding a second bat at the same time.

“Oh dear. Did you find a friend? Come out you two, let's get you both fed,” Vechs said, beckoning to the two relatively large bats. Fwap'a Durp waddled out eagerly before climbing onto Vechs' shoulder. The other bat cautiously peeked it's head out, giving a clicking sound, staring up at Fwap'a Durp. He responded in similar clicks, apparently soothing the bat. It quickly followed suit, climbing onto Vechs' shoulder, snuggled next to Fwap'a Durp.

Vechs petted Fwap'a Durp on the head, causing the bat to make happy clicking noises, nuzzling his hand. His new found friend eventually gave in and butted his hand with their head, asking for head scratchies also. Vechs readily complied, scratching the smaller bat's head.

Vechs watched as the two bats ate the food greedily. Fwap'a Durp didn't seem to eat that much, but his new friend seemed to be inhaling the food. Vechs was concerned, since the small bat didn't seem to be too malnourished. He was unsure what could cause the bat to inhale so much food so quickly. Soon though, the bat gave a contented squeak, leaning back on the counter, appearing quite roly-poly.

Shrugging, he took the bats to the bedroom, placing them on the small perch, before going to sleep himself.

Waking up the next morning, he was confronted by the very unusual sight of watching a fruit bat give birth on the end of his bed. Looking over at Fwap'a Durp, he shot his pet a dirty look. “Should have known it was a lady friend. How am I suppose to help take care of a whole gaggle of bats?” he said, sighing. Fwap'a Durp shifted on his perch, trying to not look at Vechs.

“Well, at least we have enough fruit to last awhile. Mother bats nurse their young themselves, right? How many young are in a litter?” Vechs said, nervous. Hopefully bats didn't give birth to dozens at once.

He let out a sigh when it appeared she was only going to give birth to one offspring. Fwap'a Durp finally flew off his perch, to nuzzle with the newly born baby and the very exhausted mother. He smiled watching the three of them cuddle before climbing out of bed. He'd have to wash the sheets after all that, he thought. 

“Hm, also going to have to name two new bats. Didn't even have a name for your lady-friend yet,” Vechs said idly. “Squeak?” Fwap'a Durp replied. “No, I don't think Squeak would work as a name for either of them,” Vechs said with a laugh.


End file.
